


Day 2: College

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), College AU, F/F, Partners on a project, They not dating, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Alya has really enjoyed her first year at college so far, classes are fun and, for the most part, her peers are great. There's one girl who just gets under her skin, and of course, they're partners for their final grade.





	Day 2: College

Classes were mostly fun to Alya. She loved group discussions, she loved working off of and with her peers, and her professors were amazing. There was just one outlier. 

Her.

This girl with her blonde hair and her sunglasses, who never participated unless it was to tear someone’s ideas down- this girl got to her. As luck would have it, she is Alya’s partner for the final assignment. The object is a creative project over a several gods, or mythological event involving the greek pantheon. 

Alya sunk into her seat after their names were called. She had taken this class to fill a requirement, not to babysit! A girl close by patted her sympathetically. 

“Better you than anyone else,” she had said, smiling behind the purple tips of her hair, “You actually get her to listen sometimes.”

“Thanks Juleka. That makes me feel loads better.”

Class was dismissed early for partners to discuss their projects. Alya stared over at the blonde, wondering if she should refuse to go over to her. She could easily just try to do the project on her own. The professor was understanding, and as much as Alya didn’t want to admit it, Juleka had a point. Chloe was unwilling to compromise with nearly anyone except Alya, and even that was rare- Dr. R would understand if there were issues. 

She dipped her head to the side, closed her eyes, and took in a breath. Releasing it, she gathered her things and walked over to Chloe’s desk. After dropping herself into the chair next to her as loudly as possible, Alya put out her hand.

“Alright, I’m here to do my work and do it well, I will not be doing your half and you’d better be good with that. Deal?”

Alya watched Chloe’s face, hoping to see something other than the flat disinterest that usually occupied it. Looks like today would continue to be a disappointment. 

“Don’t worry Cesaire, I want this to be as painless as possible for me and that means seeing the least of you. You can create a little website and I’ll create some blog posts as if the event is happening live. Deal?” She asked, throwing the word back.

“A website? How’d you come up with that?” Alya was taken aback by the suggestion, but it grew into disbelief as Chloe blushed. 

“Everyone knows the Ladyblog is the only trustworthy source of information regarding school news. I figure it’ll be the easiest for both of us.”

“That’s… surprisingly thoughtful Chloe. Okay. I’ll have the website done by Monday. Send me your posts so I can format them when you’re done.”

The blonde nodded stiffly, rising from her chair with pink still dusting her cheeks. Just as she had reached the door of the now empty classroom, she turned her head slightly. 

“I’m glad I got partnered with you,” she said over her shoulder. Alya could only gape as the ends of Chloe’s ponytail disappeared behind the closing door.


End file.
